Alexander Dunkelheit
|powers = |skills = Multi-tasking, analyzing, stealthy |weapon = Powers, Scythe |strength = Intelligence, strategizing, scheming |weakness = Bluntness, Don't work very well in group |been = 0 |weapon images = |quote2 = "What you're looking at? get out of here." |file2 = Alexander2.jpg |file size2 = 240px |bedroom = |pet = None |possessions = Scythe, pendant with a black stone on it, some pictures of him and his friends (which he hiddes) |likes = darkness, the moon, silence, reading |dislikes = Annoying people, crowds |colour = Black |music = Classic |food = Rote grutze |animal = Snake |book = Seeing Darkness |quote3 = "Silence, darkness and solitude, they're all interconnected, and i'am part of that connection." |drink = Kaffe |song = The Sound of Silence |movie = The Ring |sport = Hide and Seek |model = Alex Mckee |gender = Male |eye = Sky Blue |hair = Black |height = 5'11 |weight = 120 Ilbs |ethnicity = Germany |hand = ambidextrous |shoe = 7 |voice = Countertenor |body = Ecto-Mesomorph |mental = Semi-OCD |disorders = None |medical = None |more images = |mother = Elizabeth Dunkelheit (German) |father = Eberhardt Licht-Zwielicht (German) |siblings = Adelheid Licht (Twin Brother) Edward Zwielicht (Older Brother) |other relatives = Some uncles, cousins and his grandparents. |home = Berlin, Germany |earliest = Playing with his brother at the Black Forest. |best = None |kiss = Not decided yet |love = Not decided yet |family album = |nicknames = Alex, Alexy, Darky, Darkness. |native = German |flaw = Too much silent, likes to do his tasks alone |fears = Be betrayed by those he really trusts. |hobbies = Being alone, staying at dark forests, staring at the moon. |motto = "My name is Alexander Dunkelheit. People say it's like i'am darkness itself, and i like it." |won't = Betray or cheat someone he likes. |admires = Sherlock Holmes |influenced = His mother and older brother. |crisis = Just stays quiet until it ends. |problems = Stays alone until he solves it. |change = By analysing the situation to understand why the change happened. |alignment = Amoral |file3 = Alexander3.png |file size3 = 250px |quote4 = "It's easier for me to understand you than for you to understand me." |bad = Wanting to stay alone all the time |sleep = Only sleeps if all light is off, and wakes the instant they are turned on |attitude = Cold/Apathetic |talents = Analysing the situation, really good at hiding |social = Essentially zero. |cheated = No |strangers = Cold, Blunt, Uninterested, Creepy |lover = Lovely, Caring, Shy, Bipolar |friends = Nice, Cool, Stoic, Great at deep conversations |familyp = Caring about his family, Shy, Nice to be with |first impression = "Not so creepy and cold as he makes himself look like, he is a good company when you gets knows him." |like most = His caring side, his smiles. |like least = His habit of wanting to do everything by himself. |relationships = Adelheid Licht: Adel is Alex's fraternal twin brother, even though they are complete opposites in personality, they are still really close to each other, Adel being the one Alex spends more time with. He is also one of the few people that can make him smile. }} Category:Male Category:Lunar Users Category:Normal Elemental Category:Used Model Category:TsuCharacters Category:16 Year Olds Category:TBA Category:Dorm 13 Category:Unfinished